Rescue Me
by majorlyacoustic
Summary: Ashley Davies works as an agent for the government. When her mission is to protect Spencer Carlin, the Secretary of Defenses daughter, things heat up. Feelings between Ashley and Spencer come out but Ashley cant mix the relationship and her job together..
1. Davies, Ashley Davies

First South of Nowhere story. Reviews would be fantastic. thanks.

I dont own SoN.

* * *

I checked around if I could see anything.

Nothing.

This was fucking sketchy as hell.

I ran towards a pipe that hung low from a nearby wall.

"Mph!" I took a huge leap and clung onto it.

I quickly looked to my right.

About ten feet away was a brick wall that lead into an abandoned ally.

"Who's there?" My eyes scanned the whole perimeter.

I let go of the pipe and landed on the wet ground.

I quickly ran behind a barrel that was standing near the wall.

Crouching, I took out my small gun from its holster.

I heard someone run right behind me so I quickly chase after them.

"Argh!" Out of nowhere, a body came toward me, jumping off a pipe.

I smile, then kick them straight in the stomach.

"Ugh." They fall unto the ground with a huge thud.

I run over, looking down on them, hearing them in small pain.

I take my gun and shoot them in the crotch area.

"Ow!" Right then, lights came on.

"I win! Again!" I look down and see the guy lying on the ground, still hearing them agonizing.

"Oh Aiden, get your ass up." He looks up at me, glaring. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ash that fucking hurt!" He grabs his junk as he staggers to get up.

I look at my nails, picking the dirt that got underneath them.

"Come on Aid. First of all, it was a pellet gun, second, you know that if you keep using that old trick over and over again, your ass is going down."

He shakes his shaggy dark hair, and wipes dirt off.

"One day I promise it will work Ash." I laugh at him.

"Right, and when that happens Ill run on the beach like a Bay Watch chick ha."

Aiden's face lit up.

"I dare you to do it!" I laugh again and started walking out of the training center.

"Maybe, if your shitty moves work." Aiden follows me.

"I guarantee they will Ash, and when they do" I look at him, "many innocent eyes will look at your body like a fucking god." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." We put our guns on a black table and take off the gear we wore.

Aiden Dennison is a tall, evenly tan, and muscle built guy; 24 years old. He had green eyes and was six foot two. I on the other hand am much smaller.

I carry the name Ashley Davies; 23 years old. I'm also evenly tan, brunette red hair, hazel brown eyes, and five foot seven. With all the workouts and training I do for my job, I enquire a hell of a good body.

Conceited moment.

As my job, I am pretty much what you could call a spy. But that name is too cliché. I work as a protective detail agent. My job is that I am assigned a certain mission with a specific person to watch over. It is my duty to provide them with much safety on low coverage.

Aiden is my partner. For work purposes only. As attractive as he is, I have no interest. Simply because he's like a brother to me, and I'm attracted to only females.

Yes I'm gay.

So anyways as I was saying.

We left the training area to go visit our commanders, Michael Santos and Kelly Martin. They were head of our rank, which was rank 2. One more level up and Aiden and I would be on the top. I've always hoped for that goal. They also gave us our missions.

Aiden's pager started beeping on our way to our rooms.

"Dennison here." We stop walking.

"Yes Mr. Michael, we will be there soon." I look at him confused.

"Boss wants to see us Ash." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"The hell, I thought we were going to get our vacations after that trip we just came back from?" Aiden shrugs his shoulders and walks back. I follow.

"I don't know. I guess it's mandatory." I was really looking forward into going home, but it was not happening.

We walk into the conference room for rank 2. Seated already were Michael and Kelly. Two files of vanilla paper were already in front of two empty chairs.

Damn, it is another mission.

I pull out the chair and slouch in it.

"Why it's so great seeing your smiling face Ms. Davies." Michael smiles over at me. He was about six foot one and short dark hair, deep brown eyes.

"Uh huh. I was hoping to go home Michael. What the hell is this?" I toss the file over to him.

"Ash, cool it!" Aiden looks at me, wondering what I'm doing.

"No, it's okay Aiden." Michael smiles still and straightens his tie.

"Kelly, would you like to explain to our top agents what we are dealing with here?" I know he's trying to soften us up by telling how well we are. It is true but it's not going anywhere.

"Ashley, you may want to listen in on this, cause this mission can get what both you and Aiden want, mainly you though." I stay slouched but my attention was a bit more focused.

"Go on?" I rest my cheek ony cheek on my left hand that was balled into a fist, looking at Kelly. She, on the other hand, is in her late thirties, five ten and light brown hair with blue eyes.

"With your performances and status' on your past missions equaling a superb completion, this one can get you both on rank 1." Both mine and Aiden's eyes lit up.

"What!" We were both at the edge of our seats.

"I thought you might be interested," Michael says smiling. He hands back the file I tossed to me.

"Open up to the first page please." Kelly says, directing us.

I open it and see a picture of a family of four. A dark haired man probably in his mid forties, a blonde haired lady in her early forties, a curly short haired blonde guy in his mid twenties, and a straight haired girl, around eighteen maybe, were in a family pose.

"What you see is the Carlin family, Secretary of Defenses family, Arthur Carlin." Kelly says.

Oh shit. No wonder this could rank us number 1.

"The Sec Defs second to main office has been broken into a week ago by Romanian accomplice. Vladmir Polena is head of this break in. He will stop at nothing to get a hold of the sec def so that the new nuclear machine he's making in Russia will work properly with correct knowledge."

"Ashley, your job is to protect his daughter." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I looked at the family photo again. Their daughter looked pretty cute but too young, according to the picture.

I raised my hand like a little school girl.

"Uh, yes, Ashley?" Michael asked.

"I won't mind doing this, but how am I going to protect her? Normally, I had missions that dealt with me and Aiden being in disguise around the specific person. She seems to be social, according to her records listed."

"Well its simple," Kelly started out saying, "she will know of you and you will be involved with her both social life and non social life." My jaw dropped.

"So I'm technically living with this chick?" Kelly and Michael looked at each other smiling, and then back to me and Aiden, who sat quiet through all this, ass.

"Not technically, literally. The Carlin's home, which is located in Beverly Hills, is quite big and both you and Aiden would live there until the situation is over."

"Well this is different.." Aiden had a grin on his face. This was going to be difficult, even though it seemed pretty laid back.

"Wait!" Aiden raised his hand quickly.

"If Ashley's mission is with the daughter, who am I focusing on?" Kelly stepped in.

"You're helping her, like always, but also, you will be in charge of security around the house, any back up calls if needed, and so on. Plus, there is a file in the house that Arthur Carlin needs, and we need to make sure it's secure."

"Oh." Aiden replied. "That's not too bad. So, shall we accept this fully Ash?" I looked at Aiden, then at Kelly and Michael.

"Yeah, we got this."

"Excellent." Kelly smiles. She gets up from her seat.

"Follow me, and take the files with you."

Aiden and I both got up and followed her. We went into the preparation room where we get our shit that we would need for the mission. All of the stuff was luckily packed up in duffel bags.

"Their daughter will already know what is going on, so you won't be alarming her in any way." I nodded my head as I looked through the bags.

"Looks like we have upgrades Aid." I say while looking at a new silver mini gun.

"Fuck yes we do!" He says excitedly as he holds a wired radio device. His face expression looked like it was off of a little kid getting some cool shit for Christmas.

I laugh and put the things away and pull the bags onto my shoulder and hands. We finally walk into a landing dock where we go to our cars.

"Before we depart, there are some things you must do, so listen carefully." We step into an elevator.

"Ashley, you will be attending the girl's same classes. You must make her comfortable, be friends with her or something. Protect her at all cost, and get to know her friends and acquaintances. Go to all social events with her and keep an eye on her." I just nod my head, filling in information.

"Arthur will be coming in and out of the house. He knows of your presence also, but do not bother him if he seems busy. He is the Secretary of Defense so you must treat him with authority. His wife is a cook so her time will be in the kitchen. The son doesn't live there anymore but he is well protected so don't mind about his protection, just the daughter mainly.

"Aiden, you will be attending different classes but near their classes. You must do the same but not as attached like Ashley since you are also to be focused on that file. Make sure you and Ashley keep in touch at all times." Aiden nodded his head.

"Got it chief."

"I mean it Aiden, about the file." Kelly had a serious look upon her face.

"We need to find that file and the agency counts on you two to find it. Be prepared because you will start this tomorrow. All the addresses you need will be in your vehicles GPS."

The elevator finally reached our destination. One question lingered in my head though as Aiden and I got out.

"Kelly, you want us to pretty much fit in with this girl, correct?" Kelly nodded her head.

"Well, our clothes are at our houses, apart and far away from each other. How are we able to fit in with our gear clothes?" Kelly smiled at us.

"I thought you'd ask." She points to our bags. "First zipper pocket. It's on us. And lastly, be safe. We will be keeping watch and in touch." With that the doors closed.

Aiden and I both opened the zipper pocket. Inside each of ours was a credit card.

"Oh my god Aiden. It's like Christmas came early." I said staring in awe at the plastic card.

"Time for some fucking shopping!" Aiden exclaims as we walk to our cars in the parking garage.

Aiden drove a dark silver 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10. It was a pretty fast ass car. As for me, I drove a black 2010 Mercedes-Benz SL. It was my baby.

As I got in, I put in my keys and started it. The engine roared to life. As I pull out of the parking space, I see Aiden right behind me in his car.

I tap the touch screen buttons on my dashboard and call Aiden's car.

"_What's up Ash?" _

"Do you want to hit up at the mall before it closes? We need a shitload of new clothes." I pull up against the wall keypad and dial the pass code.

"_Sure. Want me to follow?" _I smile.

"If you can keep up." I hear him laugh and look at the rearview mirror. We drive out of the building, in the Los Angeles night sky.

Slowly, we both drive up at the red light, next to each other.

"_Which mall?" _

"Westside Pavilion." I reply.

"_I'll see your slow ass there." _

"Not a chance bitch!" As the light turned green I stepped on the gas.

Both of our cars roared through the night.


	2. Hot Welcomings

Sorry guys about the delayy. Finals are next week so i have been craming for them. Well here you go! Enjoy! Reviews would be suhweet.

* * *

"Do you think we took more than just an advantage with the credit cards Ash?" I look at all the bags we bought. It got to a point where we couldn't carry them all so we put them in a cart.

"Nope, not at all" I say smiling and walk to our cars.

"No shit," Aiden laughs and opens his trunk.

Both Aiden and I changed into different clothes instead of our agency uniforms.

He wore a black leather jacket, white tee, and dark jeans.

I was wearing a black leather jacket too, but with a nice vanilla colored shirt, long silver chain necklace, and dark jeans.

We began stuffing all of our stuff in. Surprisingly, they fit.

"Should I call Michael and ask if we should head over?" I take out my phone, looking at Aiden. He closes his trunk and unlocks his car with an automatic key click.

"Yeah sounds reasonable." He gets in his car and sits down.

I dial Michael's number and wait for him to pick up.

"_Hello Ashley."_

"Yeah hey Michael. How are you?" I get inside my car and turn on the engine.

"_I'm fine. Thank you for asking. So what is it you need?"_

"Well first I'd like to say thank you for the fucking awesome credit cards!" He laughs on the other line.

"_I figured you and Aiden would enjoy them. You two deserved them anyways since you did an outstanding job in the Cabo mission."_

"_Hey boss, can we go back there?"_ The fuck? Was Aiden interfering with our signal?

I look over and see him messing around with shit on his dashboard. He looks over and grins when he sees my blank expression on my face.

"Hey dick, hop off my conversation." I look over again and he flicks me off.

Asshole.

"_Ashley, connect the call to Aiden's car and yours. I've got much to tell you guys."_

"Alright then." I hook up my phone to a wire and connected our call.

"Okay Michael what's up?"

"_Oh shit our calls connected?" _I roll my eyes. Aiden is the slowest minded guy.

"Yeah Aiden, but listen up. Michael has news for us."

"_Oh alright then." _

"Continue Michael." I adjust myself in my seat and look out of my front window.

"_Okay, listen carefully. Both of you start your car and drive onto the expressway."_

"Wait, why are we doing that? I thought the Sec Defs family were about twenty minutes away?" I go in reverse and pull out the parking lot.

"_Ash, I'll follow you." _I look in my side mirror and see Aiden putting aviators on and nod his head in his car.

"_It is, but you will be taking a longer way. Pull onto the main road coming up to your left." _I put on turn signal and make a left turn.

"_As I was saying, you and Aiden already know your positions. You've got your GPS' locating the house so directions are covered. Take this right and you will be on the expressway. Put your car in cruise control. You will be going straight for at least ten minutes."_

I then hear Aiden chuckle.

"_Hear that Ash? Were going straight." _I shake my head. I mess with a few buttons and activate a sound wave speaker.

"Take this shit face." I grin and press a green button.

"_Ow motherfucker! The hell was that Ash? That shit was loud." _I laugh.

"Oh stop bitching." I hear him mumble to himself.

"_Agents, can I please continue? You're almost near the exit to their neighborhood."_

"Sorry." Says Aiden and I.

"_Security and surveillance cameras are all around the house, next door, surrounding all perimeters within a few yards. Everyone has been alerted and notified Aiden, so you may set up your equipment wherever you need. I'll also send out a blueprint of the house and the perimeter to help you out on your laptop."_

"_Thanks Michael. I'll put cameras at needed sectors and send out all needed pictures to the base."_

I'm impressed at Aiden.

"_Ashley. You on the other hand will have documents email on your phone of classes you will take. Transcripts to be 'scheduled' at your schooling will be faxed at a set up three in one machine there. Make sure you receive it."_

"Sounds good Michael." I see an exit sign ahead.

"Is this the exit coming up?"

"_Oh yes. Steer to it and then let your GPS guide you the rest of the way. Good luck agents, be safe, and keep this immediately professional. Remember, you may be ranked to your wanted position."_

I turn on my GPS and calculate the house.

"Thank you Michael. We willreach you when we need to." I disconnect our call and read the GPS.

"Okay, wherever are we at?" I say to myself.

The GPS sent me to go right at an upcoming intersection. Soon enough my phone goes off and see Aiden's calling.

I make the turn before I answer. Right before me was a huge fenced gate with guards all around.

Damn.

I then answer Aiden's call.

"Yeah Aiden?" I hear shifting in the background as I pull up to check in.

"Well since you're not answering asswipe, make sure you check in correctly." I pull up to a guard and roll down my window.

"Name please." He had a black suit on, with matching tie, shoes, and pants. A white collared shirt on along with black sunglasses and an earpiece. So typical.

"Ashley Davies. I'm with the Protective Detail agency." I show him my I.D. and hand it to him.

He looks at it and makes a quick background check on a handheld swiper. Shit looked cool. I made a mental note to maybe give that to Aiden for Christmas this year.

"Which agency are you with? CIA or NSA?"

"Oh, were with Michael Santos." The guy raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, then go right ahead. Just continue on straight and take the driveway to the front. I'll call in our parkers to take your cars to a designated safe area for them and others to get your stuff."

"Thanks. Sounds fantastic." I then flash him a smile, which he responds to lifting up his glasses and gives me a quick wink.

Ew. Gross.

I quickly drive through and slow down for Aiden. I guess he had a quick check because the guard let him by shortly after.

I decided to quickly call Michael one last time to let him know we were here. As I waited for an answer, I made my way through the yard towards the house on the paved pathway.

"_Yes Ashley?"_

"Hey Michael. I'm just letting you know we made it."

_SCREECH_

The fuck was that? Some huge wave interference went through the call, making a loud piercing noise in my car.

"_Ashley, are you alright? What was that terrible noise?" _

"I have no clue. I think something's-"

_SCREECH_

"Oh my fucking god! The hell is that?" I check all my signals on my dashboard. Everything seemed fine.

I hear talking in the background which appeared to be a female voice. Most likely Kelly's.

"_Ashley? Ashley if you're there I just wanted you to know that-"_

_SCREECH_

"_-made mistake-"_

_SCREECH_

"_-Secretary Defens-"_

_SCREECH_

"_-update on his-"_

_SCREECH_

"_-actually twenty-one."_

This was pissing me off. I couldn't understand a word he said.

"Hey Michael look I'm sorry. Something's wrong with the connection so ill contact you later. Hopefully you can hear me."

I pull up in front of the house to see four guards waiting on the steps. Their house was huge as fuck. Probably at least three stories tall but the width was very wide.

I get out and pop open my trunk. Aiden's car pulls up behind me and comes out of his car, laughing.

"Hey Ash, did you like that radio station you were listening to?"

I furrow my eyes in confusion until it clicked.

The loud screeching sound.

"Oh my fucking god! You douche!" I walked quickly toward him and punch his chest.

He still kept on laughing uncontrollably.

"That's what you get Ash." He laughs to himself and walks over to get his stuff from his trunk.

"Pay backs a bitch." He closes his trunk and slouches his bag over one shoulder.

"Whatever dick."

I turn around and get my things. The guards left my backpack to carry. I then closed my trunk and started walking up the steps with Aiden coming up right behind me.

"Chill Ash." He grins and lightly pushes me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just so you know you interrupted a call between Michael and I." We finally reached the top and went towards the door.

"Oh really? What did he say?"

"I don't know really. Something about an update on the Sec Def dealing with the number twenty-one."

"Oh I see. Are you going to contact him after to ask him?" I shrug my shoulders as we stood by the door.

He rang and knocked on it.

"Yeah I guess so." We heard something coming towards the door.

"I might as well see what it was-"

Right as I was about to finish, the door opened fully.

"-about."

I was stopped dead in my tracks. My voice completely dropped.

Aiden and I were face to face by a beach blonde babe. The chick stood before us in mini, and I mean mini, track shorts, legs that ran on forever, as it seemed, a sports bra on with a nicely flat toned stomach and a nice tan all around.

She had her hair in a ponytail and was drinking a water bottle.

"Oh hey. You must be the agents." She says smiling towards us.

"Yeah, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Aiden Dennison." They shooked hands and I just stood there, still shocked at this hot chick in front of us.

Thankfully, Aiden nudge me a bit.

"Sorry." The girl grins a bit. "I'm Ashley Davies." I extend my hand out we shake. Her hands felt so soft, that I didn't want to let go. But I did. Cause that would've been fucking creepy.

"I'm Spencer Carlin." She says smiling and tilting her head a bit.

" I'm sorry I'm not in an appropriate attire at the moment. You guys kinda caught me off guard during a workout session."

"No worries, you're fine." Aiden says reassuring her.

Damn right you're fine.

I couldn't stop sneakily scan her body bit by bit.

"Well since you guys are here, why don't you come in?" She led us inside and we follow her.

I look around and the house was even bigger from the inside. The ceiling was so tall and I have never seen so many doors in my life.

"Welcome to the Carlin residence. Upstairs is your rooms. Once you've reached the top, make a left and it will take you to a small hall. You guys can fight over which room you want to claim yours." She says, following up with a laugh. It was so sexy.

"So just follow me to the stairs." We walk over to a winding staircase. Who has enough room in their house for this?

Spencer was walking in front of us, with me behind her and Aiden behind me.

And damn did I have a nice view. Even though we just met literally five minutes ago, I already concluded she had a nice ass.

We finally reached the top.

Boo. What a kill joy.

"My room is across the balcony over here." She pointed to a small hall on our right with a door open.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. In the meantime, you guys get settled in. We can meet downstairs after."

With that, she went to her room.

Aiden and I went to the hall on our left. I looked back to make sure she was out of earshot. When the coast was clear I spoke.

"Wait it makes so much more sense."

"Huh? What does?" He looks at me in confusion.

"The conversation with Michael I tried to have with. I think he was trying to tell me that she was twenty-one."

"Yeah that does make sense. When you said something about an update." I nod my head.

"She definitely looks more, like, much more mature than the picture in the file." I smile to myself.

"Damn. Aiden. Just damn." My eyes were wide with eagerness.

"Calm down horn dog." Aiden laughs at me as we walk to the rooms.

"Aiden, she is hot. Like fucking hot." We enter a big room with a big king sized bed and a bathroom inside.

"Yeah Ash I agree. What are you going to do? Fuck her?" I look over at him and grin slyly.

"Maybe." His face dropped.

"Oh by the way, I call this room Aid. The bathroom has a huge mirror." I say looking in it. He sighs.

"Damn, fine. You bitches and your needs of mirrors." I laugh at him.

"Aiden, shut up. You spend time in the mirror as much as me. Sometimes more." He shrugs and walks towards the door. He then stops, turns around, and looks at me.

"Were you really serious Ash? About trying to have sex with her right away?" I look at him with solemn face.

"Aiden, you should know how I joke around. Besides this is our job, an important one with a serious mission." He looks down and messes with a strap on his bag.

"Yeah true." I give him an assuring smile.

"I don't even know if the chick is into girls anyways." He grins up at me.

"Well knowing you, you always have a way in finding out." We both laugh together.

"So true." I say.

I then give him a wink and watch him leave.

But it was a challenge that I wanted to find out.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys. I know, I know I have not updated recently to my story but please do not think I have forgotten it. School has pounded me with a ton of work, especially with typing 12 essays for a final term project. It is a killer. Thank goodness though I am finished so I should be able to add up another chapter soon. Keep up with the reviews, they inspire me to continue :)


End file.
